when friends become more
by IrishCoven96
Summary: all human. stephanie meyer owns all just saying... story of carlisle and bella who are friends at first, but at the fair changes... rated t and towards the end it is rated m for lemons. "yum yum" as carlisle says
1. hospital visit, and moving in

Carlisle and Bella

Friends who become a little more.

Carlisle POV: all human.

i'm carlisle cullen and i am 27 years old. i work at a small hospital in orlando, florida, and obviously i'm a doctor. i had one patient that came in today, who was climbing a tree. she fell and broke her leg and i felt very bad for her... this patient though wasn't a child. she was 25 years old. she must've been messing around with her friends in a tree and fell out. i walked into the room from which she was in andd i smiled at her. she was very beautiful... she had long brown hair that went to the middle of her back. she had big chocolate brown doe eyes. she had a little button nose and nice plump pink lips. she looked up at me fighting tears because it would be awkward for a 25 year old to cry... but she could've.

"hello there miss isabella swan. i'm dr. cullen." i said politely.

"i-i'm b-bella... just be-bella..." she stuttered and she was about to cry. i pulled the shades down so no one could look in.

"there... now, why don't we get you all fixed up shall we?" i asked softly and she nodded, with tears coming down her eyes.

"it really hurts... i know i s-sound like a baby but-" she said and i cut her off.

"no it's alright bella. it happens..." i said and gently rubbed her shoulder. she leaned into my touch and i smiled. "bella could you lay back please?" i asked and she nodded, laying back into the bed whimpering. "bella i'll be right back ok?" she nodded. i ran out to quickly get the casting stuff since the casting room was being used. i should've asked her if she wanted a color cast. i ran back and set the stuff i had down.

"hi again..." she said sadly and i was about to cry...

"did you want a color cast bella? we have every color imaginable." she nodded. "what color?" amd she lightly tapped her chin.

"can i have a neon blue?" she asked and i nodded. i ran to the casting room and it was free now. "really?" i said to myself. i ran back and grabbed all the supplies again and ran back to get bella. "bella, i'm going to bring you to the casting room. it's free now." i said and she sat up.

"where's the wheel chair?" she asked and i chuckled. i gently picked her up and she yelped. i ran her quickly as possible to the room and set her down gently, and carefully, on the bed. she had gripped my shirt that she wouldn't let go. i chuckled softly again.

"bella. you have to let go of my shirt." i said, and she let go of it blushing. she had an adorable blush...

"sorry sir..." she said quietly, looking down and i frowned.

"please, call me carlisle."

"carlisle..." she said and it sounded pretty coming from her lips... she laid back and i set her leg. she yelped loudly and she gripped the bed side.

"i'm sorry bella..." i said and i did her casting all done up. she smiled at me wiping her tears away.

"thank you carlisle." she said and i shook her hand.

"pleasure meeting you. now, before you leave today, i'll give you your crutches-" i said pointing to them in the corner. "- and you'll be able to go home with your friends." i said.

"i don't have any friends... i was alone when this happened...i have friends but they moved out of this state... i'm living on my own..." she said and i immediately felt bad.

"hmmm... well you have to have someone stay with you to help you around... also, that's a water proof casting."

"thank you again... i think i can live without anyone helping..." she said and i shook my head. hmm... and i had an idea.

"why don't i come stay with you or you come stay with me until your leg is fixed up?" i asked quietly and she blushed.

"um... i guess i could come and stay with you..." she said and i smiled.

"when i leave for work though, i want you to come with me because i don't want you left alone..."

"ok... i work from home anyways so it's not a big deal... i'll bring my laptop and everything."

"you will not be lifting a finger. i'll bring your stuff over and we can have you sleep in my room.' she blushed furiously at that thought and i knew what she was thinking.

"um... with you?" she asked and i blushed.

"um, no i can sleep downstairs on the couch.' i said.

"carlisle you don't have to do that" she said and she rubbed the top of my hand. i sighed.

"stubborn?" i asked and she giggled and nodded.

"thanks again carlisle... i don't know how to repay you..." she said i thought i was going to laugh.

"you do not need to repay me... it'd be better if you just stayed..."

"are you sure carlisle?" she asked hesitantly.

"of course bella." i said and she smiled, and i added, "also, i was actually about to leave when i got called about you." she blushed and looked down

"i'm sorry." she said and i lightly hugged her.

"it's alright." i said and i was shocked. she wrapped her arms around me and she cuddled. "bella are you ok?" i asked.

"oh my god i'm so sorry." she said immediately pulling away. she blushed and i just chuckled. "i'm sorry i shouldn't have done that dr. cullen it's just seemed natural because i haven't hugged anyone since i moved away from my family and i-" i gently put a finger to her lips. she was talking a little fast and i didn't want her to over stress...

"calm down bella... tell me about it in the car." i said and she nodded. i helped her with her crutches and she learned how to very quickly. i smiled and she looked down blushing. i had a feeling we were going to have some funny moments together as friends. we walked to the car and i opened her door for her. she gripped onto me and carefully got into the car.

"it's alright bella." i said softly and she nodded. she held her crutches and i got in on my side throwing all of my stuff in the back. i got in the car and i drove off to my place. my house was just a two bedroom house, with a small kitchen, and two bathrooms. one in the master bedroom which was my room, and the other bathroom next to the other bedroom. i had forgotten about that bedroom because it had never been used.

"bella i forgot. i do have an extra room upstairs across from my room. and there are separate bathrooms so you can have your own bathroom." i said and she looked up

"oh um thanks. yeah i'll use that." she said quietly.

"alrighty. now let's get to your house and get your stuff. what's your adress?" i asked so i could put it in my gps.

"it's 23556 saturn street." she said and grabbed my gps. our hands touched because i was reaching for it too. she blushed and handed the gps to me.

"sorry bella."

"no i am i should've let you do it..." she was silent after that. i plugged in her address and we went straight to her house, or should i say apartment. she only lived in an apartment.

"so what do you do bella?" i asked. she knew what i meant and she half smiled.

"i'm a banker... a manager in the bank that i own..." she said and i almost fell.

"what? then why an apartment?"

"because it's cheaper and i wouldn't need a house because it's just me..."

"but i live alone and i have a house."

"oh... i would've thought you had a girlfriend or something..." she said and i laughed slightly.

"oh no bella i don't normally date... most girls i have dated have been gold diggers... they wanted my money."

"oh.. that's terrible carlisle." i jsut smiled at her. she giggled and blushed.

"c'mon. good thing i have a truck eh?" i chuckled and she nodded.

"i have a truck too but it's higher than this so i can get out of this one easily."

"sure make me look bad." i chuckled and she giggled. we grabbed all of her stuff and her truck. it was higher than mine. when we got everything ready to go, i told the frontdesk man.

"she's done here."

"carlisle be nice... yes edward i'm done at the apartment... carlisle wanted to watch me..."

"that's alright bella. have fun. text me!" this edward said and we left to go back to my place...


	2. getting to know him

**Bella POV **

**steph meyer owns all unfortunately. oh well. :P read and review because it's chapter 2! lol**

wow... i was moving into a new place with a man i barely knew.. creepy.. i fell out of a tree and i was moving in with a doctor. luckily i worked at home so it was no big deal...

"hey carlisle?" i asked as we were driving home. he said it'd take awhile to get to his place so i thought why not get to know the man better.

"yes bella?"

"tell me more about yourself please." i asked and he chuckled. he had a cute chuckle.

"well miss bella. my parents are elizabeth and edward sr cullen... i'm 27 years old and single. unfortunately, the only reason i know my mother is because of pictures... she died when she gave birth to me... i'm a doctor, obviously. hmm... my favorite color is blue, i love italian foods. i'm british obviously from my tone of voice and accent... my middle name is anthony, i love spending time with people. also, i like a drink or two, and campfires... very romantic campfires..." he chuckled and i smiled. "hmm... also, i love to read, cuddle with my love, and i love children... i like cooking, and i love company. exactly why i was happy for you to come over. pizza tonight?"

"sure carlisle. and i'm terribly sorry about your mother..." i said and i blushed slighty... carlisle was staring.

"sorry... and ty... i wish i could've met her.."

"i know what you mean."

"explain bella?" he said and i knew there was a big story coming up..

"well... when i was little, my parents split up... she lives in arizona, and my dad lives in washington. i grew up mainly in washington, and then i left for college for banking and everything... i got my job, and i have been out on dates but not alot... i'm 25 and single. my favorite color is purple, i love italian dishes... hmmm... well i like reading too but i am normally busy with work on my laptop. i love cooking and children as well carlisle... but um... more about my parents... my mother had remarried to a man named phil, and they lived in arizona... my dad was upset but remarried a woman named sue. they both sort of stopped talking to me and we all drifted... my friends too... i call every holiday to say happy or merry whatever... and no one answers, or someone answers, i say 'hey bella here.' and they hang up..." i started to tear up because i missed my parents very much... they were the only family i had...

"oh bella i'm so sorry..." he said and he gently took my hand rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. i wiped my eyes and smiled at him a little.

"ty carlisle...for being a friend..." i said and he smiled.

"and i want to be your friend... you're a nice girl... but one question... what type of guy are you in to?" he asked and i blushed, thinking about i was going to say.

"well, someone who cares about me, won't hurt me ever, love me for who i am and not who i wanna be. i like a tall guy... with muscles that aren't too overdone, but not lean either..." carlisle chuckled at my muscle thought and i blushed. "um, someone who does plan on starting a family, and not just love me for sex..." i said and he smiled.

"that's a good thing... no one wants a relationship that's in for it for the sex..." i nodded.

"what do you look for in a girl?" i asked and he looked down.

"someone who isn't a gold digger... someone smart, beautiful... breath taking... she has big doe eyes... she's all in one amazing, caring, and a family girl... i don't want a girl who wants me for sex either, but someone whwo will really just love me for who i am." he smiled and i giggled.

"you got alot of intentions? i mean for like a girl..."

"well sort of yeah, i really want a girl who isn't a gold digger..." he chuckled and i smiled... we pulled into his place and it was a very nice house... white house with dark green shutters, and a short driveway. he had a huge yard and he even had a garden in front of the house. roses, sunflowers, and i believe blueberry bushes.

"wow..." i said, and i stepped out forgetting about my leg and i fell face forward onto the pavement. carlisle ran over to me and he gently picked me up.

"bella are you ok? let me check you over..." he said and he checked my body for scrapes. i only had a small one on my elbow thank god...

"i'm alright carlisle don't worry." i said and he sighed relieved.

"that's good... c'mon." he said and he picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. i squealed and kicked my good foot... not my casted one. that would hurt.

"carlisle!" i yelled and he chuckled.

"here..." he said setting me down on a couch. it was a nice, soft, and comfy couch. it was an olive green to match the tan walls he had in his living room. he had a light yellow dining room, with a nice table and chairs set. he had a lovely home.

"it's nice in here!" i said and he came in carrying my clothes.

"thank you very much bella. i'm going to bring in your stuff and set it in my guest bedroom ok?"

"sure that's fine. what color is it?" i said as he walked out.

"it's a light blue with dark purple bedding. is that ok?" he yelled because he was outside. i looked out the window seeing him grabbing my books i had, and my laptop.

"that's perfect carlisle. thanks." i said and he came back in. i didn't have a lot of things so he didn't need to grab alot of stuff.

"you're very welcome bella." he said. he ran upstairs with my books, but giving me my laptop.

"thanks for giving me my laptop!"

"welcome bella!" i smiled. he's very kind and i like him. as a friend for now of course... i don't know if i could really date someone like him... i'm most likely not who he likes. there is probably a nurse at the hospital he likes. he came back down and smiled at me.

"i'm going to grab your crutches and your lamp, and then we'll order pizza. sound good?"

"sure does. and carlisle?" i asked before he went back out.

"yeah bella?"

"thanks for everything carlisle... i don't know how to repay you..."

"you don't bella." he said and ran outside to grab the rest. he came back in moments later and he put my crutches by me. he ran and put my lamp upstairs and came back down sitting next to me. he pulled me closer and i blushed lightly.

"so now, we call pizza." he said and he called.

"i like just cheese and garlic pizza by the way."

"hey me too!" he said and i giggled.

"thanks carlisle." i said and he mouthed a 'you're welcome'

"hi i'd like to order one large pizza. cheese and garlic pleasse, but light on the garlic, last time you guys put alot of garlic on it... ok. and the total? ok thanks. bye." amd he hung up. he turned the tv on and i saw animal planet on with two animal humping each other. i covered my eyes and i swore i was blushing head to toe.

"bella i'm sorry... my cousin must've broke in last night.. i was watching espn..." he said quickly and i knew he was lying.

"liar... i can smell a liar you know." he chuckled and i giggled

"yeah i am... but i didn't think this was going to be on. normally there is animal cops on at this time..." he said blushing and i giggled.

"you're blushing." i said and he smiled. he hugged me gently and i hugged him back.

"c'mon let's go get pizza." he said handing me my crutches and helped me stand up.i got on my crutches and we left for pizza.

we got to the shop and we decided to eat there. carlisle brought it over to a table, and we sat at the table. we pulled out two slices for himself, and i pulled out two pieces. we ate and talked more about ourselves. i think we were going to be good friends...


	3. falling in love within 5 months

Carlisle POV

5 months later

bella's leg is completely healed and today we were sawing her cast off. she wanted to keep the cast of course... she really has grown on me. i knew everything about her... and she knew everything about me. we were very good friends and bella already told me that she was going pay me...

"i'm paying you carlisle... for everything... you've been great and i am paying you." she said and i sighed.

"bella it's fine... you don't have to pay me..." and of course she put $700 in my belt. "bella!" she giggled and blushed. me and her did that alot. we would put money in each other's belt and it was funny when she squirmed. i would hold her to me and put it in her belt.

"sorry carly but i'm going to do that. i mean c'mon. you've had to deal with me these past five months... during embarassing moments, and fun times. i have to pay for renting the place out, but of course i'm living with you now." she said and i smiled because she used the nickname she gave me... carly was my nickname, and bells was hers. we were parking in my spot in the front of the hospital, and i brought her in. well, she was carrying herself in. i got her one of those casts that people can walk with without the crutches. she loved it because it was much easier for her.

"c'mon let's get you all casted off." i said and she giggled

"let's go." she said and we were off to the 'cast off' room.

we were all done now... we were back home, and she had the plaster cast up in her room, and she was taking a shower. she had a very dirty leg so she had to shower as well... and shave her leg... i chuckled and she ran up to the shower.

i went to check on her because she was taking a long time. she was in there for 40 minutes, so i walked up and knocked on the door. there was no answer and i did hear the radio but i didn't think it was blaring. i opened the door and bella was in a towel and the radio was blaring. she slipped her towel off and i closed the door quickly. well, slammed it to be exact, and ran downstairs. i heard her gasp before i ran and she was dressing quickly because i heard her footsteps upstairs. she opened the door and came downstairs.

"carlisle did you just try to see me naked!" she asked/yelled at me.

"no bella i was worried... you were in there for a while and i got nervous... i was checking on you and i saw your um..backside..." i said and i blushed from head to toe. she was too.

"carlisle!" she said tackling me to the couch and she was now on top of me. i was below her and i was a little scared believe it or not. she was right in my face.

"bella i'm sorry i didn't mean it..." i said hugging her to me. she giggled at me and i was very confused.

"i'm not mad. just being playful." she said and she got up sitting on my groin. she didn't realize obviously, but i now had a hard on... i hated it when i got one because then i felt like an idiot. she giggled and got up. she gasped when she saw my raised pants. she ran upstairs quickly and i felt very bad...

"dang it.." i said to myself and my raised pants went down. i walked upstairs and knocked on her door.

"come in carlisle." she said almost so i didn't hear her... i walked in and hide my face from hers.

"bella i'm sorry... i didn't mean to... it's just, you were sitting there and he got...excited..." i said deeply blushing.

"i shouldn't have sat..there you know? it's ok..." she said and she got up and hugged me. i hugged her back and smiled. i wanted to kiss her..._ carlisle what are you talking about you two are friends! you can't kiss her it might scare her and it'd ruin the friendship._ bella giggled and she hugged me tighter.

"let's go somewhere today." i said and she smiled.

"sure but where?"

"hmmm... what about.. bumper cars! nah... too kidish." i chuckled and she giggled gently patting my chest.

"don't be silly. nothing is too kidish. why don't we go to the fair?" she asked and i thought about it. romantic at night.

"perfect. can we go tonight? less people and it's always open." i said and she nodded.

Bella POV

we were at the fair and it looked amazing at night... it was all lights, and it wass very romantic... tonight i really wanted to go on the ferris wheel because it is very romantic... i smiled at carlisle and i got a funny feeling in my stomach... then i felt something holding my hand and i looked down. it was obviously carlisle... i blushed and he blushed too.

"umm... bella?" he said quietly and we headed over to a game that you throw rings onto the bottles. there was a huge teddybear that i wanted so i paid the man, getting 5 rings.

"yes carlisle?" i asked and threw two of the rings. i missed the bottles both times. i frowned. i tried again and used up all my rings missing each one. "darn it.."

"i love you." he said and i stared at him. i looked down blushing and i thought _wow... he does love me... i love him too but i want to wait to tell him... _as i was thinking this, i heard a loud beeping noise.

"congrats sir pick your prize!" the man running the stand said. i frowned because someone else won the bear... i walked off and i looked for carlisle.

"carlisle?" i looked and i turned around running into the giant panda bear i wanted. it was white and blue.

"hi bella" carlisle said handing me the panda bear.

"oh my god carlisle! oh thank you so much!" i said squealing and hugging him tightly. i hugged the panda bear too. he chuckled and gently kissed my forehead.

"you're very welcome bells..." he said and we smiled. we got a 'rent-a-wagon'to carry our stuff in. i put my bear in it after laying a blanket down that the man gave us, so our stuff didn't get dirty.

"thanks carlisle for the bear..." i said as we swung our hands together. we held hands as he pulled the wagon along with us.. it was darker out now.

"let's go on the ferris wheel bells." he dragged me over to it and i giggled.

"eager are we?" i asked and he chuckled. we got on the ferris wheel leaving our prize down by the operator. when we got to the top it stopped. i cuddled next to carlisle and he shifted slightly. i sat up and looked at carlisle. he smiled at me and i smiled back.

"i love you bella... i love you." carlisle said leaning his forehead on mine. we closed our eyes.

"and i love you carlisle..." i whispered and he kissed me. he gently kissed me and i kissed him back. he cupped my cheeks in his hands, gently pulling away, and he nuzzled his nose with mine... i sighed contently and he kissed my cheek. the ferris wheel moved again and we were down at the bottom. we got out smiling, and holding hands. we got all of our prizes, and we left to get in his car. we put our stuff in the back seat of his truck, and we left for home.


	4. surprises

**hey!so carlisle and bella kissed! woop woop! lol:) read and review!**

Carlisle POV

i can't believe i kissed her... and she enjoyed it too...wow... we got home and it was about 10:00 at night. we held hands and walked into the house, me opening the door of course... i always do because i like to be polite... especially to bella. my bella.

"carlisle?" she asked, breaking me through my thoughts.

"hmm?" i responded and she bit her lip a little. i chuckled and she blushed and smiled. i love her smile... so bright and white.

"can i umm... sleep in your room tonight? i-i had a nightmare last night and it was..really scary. it was about my parents..."

"oh i'm sorry bells..." i hugged her gently and held her close. she wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest. she yawned and cuddled, causing me to smile. she had an adorable smile. "of course you can sleep in my room tonight beautiful..." i whispered and kissed her ear gently. she smiled and she giggled.

"tickle fight!" she yelled and she unwrapped her arms. i ran upstairs to my room. she followed me and i ran and jumped on my bed. she jumped on top of me and i chuckled.

"hey! no fair!" i laughed. bella started tickling me and wouldn't stop. "bella!" i laughed hard and bella giggled.

"haha carlisle!" she giggled and tickled me mercilessly. i laughed and i grabbed her hands. i chuckled after i calmed down and bella squealed.

"haha bells." i said and i flipped us. she was underneath me and she whimpered. i quickly got off of her and she sat up against the headboard of my bed.

"i'm sorry." she said and i frowned.

"don't ever be sorry bella..." i said and i pulled her into my lap. she snuggled up against my chest and i gently wrapped my arms around her stomach. "bella what's wrong? why did you whimper when i was over you?" i asked softly and she snuggled.

"when i was 13... i was walking along the street to the store. there are alot of creeps where i was and.. it was scary..." she started to tear up and she sniffled. i rubbed her back and she snuggled and continued. "there was a man in an alley and he grabbed me after i was coming back from the store... and took my clothes off and he..." she started to cry. i turned her around and her eyes were very watery and she reminded me of a kid. i pulled her to me and she rested her head against my chest, like a small child who has a bad dream and their parent holds them close to them.

"shh tell me bella.." i whispered and she whispered back.

"a man name emmett raped me..." she whispered and i gasped.

"did you get pregnant?"

"no i didn't thankfully... a cop walked by us and arrested him but he only had 2 years of jail... i'm scared that i might see him again... emmett was 20... he told me his name and age which i thought was stupid..." she said and she cried softly. i rubbed her back and kissed her head. she snuggled and she cried herself to sleep. i gently laid her down and kissed her lips. i fell asleep next to her...

we both woke up the next morning, and bella had her arms around my waist. she was kissing my back which i realized i had no shirt on. bella must've taken it off last night if she woke up in the middle of the night.

"good morning carlisle..." she whispered. i smiled and she placed soft kisses on my neck.

"mmm... good morning bells..." i said quietly and she giggled softly.

"i made us breakfast... it's ten o' clock and i knew you'd be up soon." she whispered and she sat up. i sat up and turned to face her and i was staring. she blushed and so did i. bella was wearing black lace bra with a red rose between the cups of the bra. i swallowed my saliva and she giggled softly.

"bells where's your shirt?" i asked politely. she has a beautiful body... with curves in all the right places. i swore she was trying to tease me... i felt a little tight in my pants and she giggled.

"it was getting hot so i took it off... i'm sorry..." she said and she was starting to get up. i gently took her hand and she smiled.

"it's ok bella... you have a beautiful body..." i whispered in her ear and she purred in my ear. i smiled and gently kissed the tip of her nose. she smiled and she stood up off the bed.

"let's go eat breakfast and then i need to shower. join me?" she asked softly and i nodded vigoriously. she giggled and walked downstairs and i quickly followed her.

Bella POV

oh goodness... carlisle is so funny when he is in a trance. i giggled and we both sat at the table. we both sat across from each other and carlisle smiled at me.

"i love you bella."

"and i love you." i winked at him and he chuckled. i had made eggs, waffles, toast, coffee, and hash browns. i made his plate of course and i made mine as well.

"ty bella." he said and i giggled responding with:

"you're super duper welcome baby." he chuckled at my use of a different nickname. we both ate our breakfast and carlisle was reading his magazine that i set by his plate. it was a car magazine. i decided to tease my boyfriend with my feet. _boyfriend... suits him nicely... he's going to kill me for what i'm about to do but oh well. _i giggled at that thought and he smiled his perfect smile. i ran my foot up his leg tickling his leg. he was wearing jean shorts and he had amazing legs for them. mmm mm. i giggled and kept running my foot up his leg. i got to his inner thigh and he looked down at his leg.

"bella what are doing?" he said chuckling and i showed him what. i gently pressed my foot to his manhood and he groaned. "bella..." he whispered. i giggled and gently rubbed circles on his manhood and he groaned. he closed his legs and caught my foot. i squeaked and he chuckled.

"no fair carly..." i said and he grinned. he i felt something move up my leg and i looked down. he was going to do the same thing. i rubbed my toes on the foot carlisle had and he bit his lip he pushed his toes against my womanhood and i moaned.

"how's that feel bellie?" he asked.. i bit my lip hard and he chuckled.

"stop it!" i yelled and i grabbed his foot with my hand. he pouted and i giggled.

"no fair bellie..." he said and i smiled. he pulled his chair out and i got up. i ran over to him and straddled his lap.

"hello handsome." i whispered leaning in to his lips. he chuckled and he gently kissed me. i kissed him back with the same amount of passion and he deepned our kiss. he pulled away slightly and i whimpered at the loss. he lingered around and he smiled.

"bella... we've known each other for only five months.. but i fell in love with you when i first saw you... i want you bella... i want you forever. forever in my life so... will you marry me?" he asked me and i gasped slightly.

"i fell in love when i first saw you... i love you carlisle...and yes i will marry you carlisle..." i whispered in his ear. he kissed me and slipped a ring on my finger. i pulled away softly to look at it and gasped. it was beautiful... it was a gold band, with emeralds, rubys, and diamonds.

"you like it?" he asked and i about slapped him. it was a beautiful ring.

"of course i love it carlisle!" i exclaimed and he picked me up. he ran us both upstairs and i giggled... oh boy.


	5. planning and plans

Carlisle POV

i asked bella to marry me and she said yes... and now... we were going to plan our wedding... **(y'all thought they were going to have sex... haha! lol. they will probably next chapter.)** she smiled at me. we planned to just have a small wedding...

"none of my family will come carlisle..." bella said and i frowned.

"want to invite them anyways?"

"just to try it i guess..." she said quietly and i frowned. i felt bad for bella...

"let me call them first. my friends too..." she said and i nodded. she went into the guest room and called the people. i hoped that they would come... i started to pull out invitations... my last girlfriend who was the gold digger i thought was meant to be with me, and i bought these for the wedding because i was going to propose which is what the ring was from too... but i found out she was having an affair the hard way... i sighed, and started filling out the invitations for my side of the family... when i had those all filled out, bella came back in. it had been 20 minutes and she came in crying. she ran to me and i held her close to me.

"bellie what's wrong?"i asked her.

"my p-par-parents are d-dead..." she cried so hard i felt terrible... she didn't have anyone to walk her down the isle except... my father. "my friends can't c-co-come either... th-they are on ho-honeym-moons... they didn't even tell me they married!" she screamed and i rubbed her back.

"shh bella honey it's alright... we have my family.. and your friends from work can come..." she wiped her eyes and smiled.

"yeah... all my employees can come... they love working with m-me... and maybe my friend edward. the doorman remember? he can come... he's gay so we're just friends..." she snuggled and i smiled.

"lets fill out the invitations." i said and we filled them out. we got in our car, and we delivered them all by hand. we had friends in florida so it was easy. we had them delivered within 4 hours. we went out for lunch at denny's and she was very happy.

after we got our lunch, we had an amazing day... we went to the beach to swim. i had packed swimsuits and towels in the car so we could because i know how much bella loves swimming. we went swimming for a while, and then we went home to shower, and i made us a fabulous fish dinner.

"carlisle what are you cooking?" she asked me and i chuckled softly. she wrapped her arms around me sliding her hands under my shirt running her hand over my abs. she laid her head on my back and smiled against my back.

"my dear bella it is fish. haddock to be exact, and tis your favorite am i not right?" i said and she giggled. she sniffed my shirt and 'mmm'd' in response.

"it is right carly." she said and i wiggled my hips. she giggled and smacked my butt.

"hey that's mine!" i said

"nope, i believe this ring defines that, because now it is ours, my lovely fiance." i chuckled as she showed me the ring i gave her this morning.

"well soon i shall be your husband." i said and she giggled, gently smacking my butt. i finished the fish and put the two huge pieces on a plate. i made a salad, and poured both a glass of wine. it was a special and very expensive wine, imported directly from italy. i set the salad down on the table, and the bottle of wine, while bella grabbed the fish for both of us. she took some salad and i did as well. she sipped her wine and i sipped mine as well, and she smiled at me.

"this is delicious wine carlisle... mmm..." she said and i nodded in agreement. we both ate our fish and it was done just right, and bella had enjoyed it as well. it was 7:30 and we went up to our room to finish plans.

what church, which was 'christians' love' church. we decided we would have the wedding next week on wednesday because that was my day that week. we had put that on the invitations as well, along with the time of noon. we had the food set out too. we would have shrimp, fish, wine, sparkling grape juice for the kids, chicken tenders, olives, grapes, strawberries dipped in chocolate, and much much more. we were definately having lobster though. my family loved lobster. we didn't want a big wedding but it turned out to be a little big on decorations and stuff. my brother jasper and his wife had some of their friends playing the music because they were a band... but just in case we had a stereo system and CD's too. tomorrow, bella was going to pick out her dress, and the bridesmaid dresses. there were three bridesmaids and they were alice, and two girls from her work place. the men by my side were jasper, my dad, and a friend of mine from work who i've known since i was a 7 year old. we decided it'd be fair that we each had three. we had a professional photographer coming too and we called many places to make appointments for everything. flowers was hard though. we decided on just white, red, and pink roses, with crystal vases. there was only going to be 20 people coming, so we decided on 5 tables being enough with 4 chairs at each. our main color theme though, was red. bella wanted red bridesmaid dresses, and she wanted a white dress, with a red belt across the waist. i smiled, because we had gotten all the planning done in one night. it was definately a lot of work, but it's going to be worth it. the reception was going to be at my place, and i had a huge back yard so it was perfect. we would order the table and chairs tomorrow, and go look at dresses for my sweet isabella marie. we fell asleep at about 10 o'clock.

when we woke up, we ate breakfast and got ready for everything. i called the rental place for white chairs, and white tables, with red tablecloths. bella called the floral shop to talk about the flowers. she wanted two of each (red, white, and pink) roses in the vases that had to be crystal. she wanted red ribbons that said 'congrats to the newly weds' on them, and i was surprised that that could be done. i smiled at bella because she was very happy.

"my love, why don't we go do the dresses. we'll both look at bridesmaid dresses, and you have to do your dress. i will look for my tux." i said and she jumped on my lap and giggled.

"of course carlisle. but first..." she said and she gently kissed me. we both kissed, and i deepened our kiss. she moaned softly in my mouth, and she fingered through my hair while i pulled her closer. she tugged on my shirt and i pulled away softly.

"love i promise after the dresses we will... i know you want to very much so... but we mustn't smell like sex after we just took our shower this morning... and you know how my hair gets when i take two showers in the same day." i said sounding pretty stupid with the hair complaint, but she knew it was true.

"alright... you promise?" she asked me quietly, tugging the hair at the nape of my neck. i smiled at my lovely soon-to-be wife.

"of course my love... now, we should hurry. the dress place is expecting us at 10 and it's 9:30 my love!" she giggled and nipped my nose, getting off of my lap. we went to the car and drove out.


	6. wedding details and promised sex

Carlisle POV

we got home at about 8:30 from all the shopping today. bella looked at dresses first. she found the perfect bridesmaid dresses that were simple and pretty. the dresses were a silky texture, with a white belt for the waist and, and white one inch heels that were like flip flops. she knew the girls would love them. she knew all three of the girls had earrings so she got red ruby studs for the girls, and a silver chain necklace with a ruby as the gem. they were fake rubys because she didn't want to break me. i chuckled. she also thought that if the girls wanted too, they could get a pedicure and manicure with bella. of course all of the girls said yes. i have no idea what bella's dress looks like, and she didn't tell me niether. oh well... but she did show me the accesories. she had white heels that were just like the bridesmaids' shoes, but they were two inches tall. she got a necklace with one pearl on it, and it was a real pearl. she got red earrings that were heart shaped, but they dangled too. they were very pretty. for my tux, and the other guys' tuxes, we all got white tuxes and a red tie and white shoes. the guys came with me today so i knew what to do, because they were all married. they all said i found a good girl. i smiled at the thought. but she did show me her garter. it came with the dress, but she had to show me it. it was a silky red garter, with silky red lace hearts in it. oh goodness...

we also saw a figurine for the cake. it was a bride and groom with a white dress and red tiara. the groom was wearing a black tux, and had a face that said 'why did i do this?' it was a funny one so we bought it. we also got our wedding knife and cake ordered. the knife was a stainless steel knife, with a lace ribbon and beads wrapped around the area where the blade and handle joined. we decided to get a red handle. bella loved it. the cake was amazing though. we had a small three layered heart shaped cake. it stood about a foot tall, and it was vanilla. the icing was going to be white icing, but flavored with strawberry flavoring, because everyone at the wedding loved strawberries. the design of the cake was on fondint. we did that so the bakers could do a better job with designs. we decided to have carlisle and bella in cursive on the top in front of the figurine in red. we had hearts that were red, pink, white with a black outline, and blue with a white outline, our favorite color of course. we also decided to put the layers in blue fondint. it was a wierd cake, but it was going to be amazing... it cost us alot of money. for the entire wedding itself, it cost us $50,786. it was alot, but i had alot of money in the bank, and so did bella. we actually had a million dollars with our money put together! i was shocked, but it was amazing.

i remembered from this morning that bella had wanted us to have sex but i promised it when we got home. we walked up to the bedroom and we laid next to each other on the bed, facing each other. and i broke our silence.

"bella are you sure about this? i was thinking that maybe you would be scared about what happened when you were 13..." i was concerned that maybe bella might be scared to have sex right now... i mean that man could still be out there...

"yes i am sure carlisle... you could never hurt me and i know that... i might wince when you know... go in... but it's just because i've never actually.. done this.." she said, gently running her finger along my cheek. i smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"alright...it's time..." i said, and we kissed softly.

she gently nipped my lip, and i deepened our kiss. it was passionate, and i felt bella tugging at my shirt. i smiled against her lips, and kissed her deeper. she moaned softly into my mouth and i started to feel tight in my pants. she twined her legs into mine and i unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her breasts. she must of taken her bra off when she went to the bathroom when we got home. i gently pulled away, taking a breast in my hand, and i sucked her nipple. she moaned softly and i kneaded her other breast.

"carlisle..." she whispered, as she also took my shirt off. she rake her nails down my chest and stomach, and i came back up to her neck. i kissed her neck, and she moaned. i groaned softly, as i felt her hips brush up against mine, making me harder.

"bella...it's a little tight..." i whispered between peppering open mouthed kissed on her neck. she knew exaclty what i meant, and she tugged at my belt. i pulled away and got off the bed. she was confused and followed me.

"what's wrong carlisle?" she asked quietly and i smiled.

"nothing my love." i said and i pushed her against the wall, carefully, and gently... she knew that i was playing a different game and she kissed me. i kissed her deeply, and ground my hips into hers playfully. she moaned and i began to nip at her neck, and suck her neck. she grabbed my belt and unbuckled it, took it off, and slid my pants off. i hissed against her neck as the cold air reached my manhood. she looked down and gasped. i pulled away thinking i did something wrong. i know we both shaved this morning, because she told me she did and i told her i did. we have never both seen each other naked... i took her pants and underwear off gently and kissed her collar bone

"bella what's wrong?" i whispered.

"i didn't know you were that...big..." she said and i chuckled, pressing my hips to hers and she moaned.

"well now you do, and remember... he's all yours." i said, whispering the last three words and she giggled. she kissed me roughly and i was shocked at first, and then reciprocated. i didn't want to scare her so i picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. she licked my bottom lip, and i let her in my mouth. we french kissed, and i set her on our bed. i pulled away for a moment she whimpered at the loss.

"are you ok carlisle?" she asked me and i nodded.

"i want to make sure you're ok..."

"i'm fine carlisle... go ahead..." she whispered, and i placed my tip at her entrance. i was so very hard... she was very slick as well, and i pushed inside of her. she winced slightly and i felt bad.

"are you ok my love? do you want me tto move out?" i asked and she shook her head

"you're just bigger than i thought carlisle... wow you're big..." she whispered and i chuckled softly to myself.

"i want to watch your face when i release bella.." i said and she nodded. i gently and slowly started to push in and out of her. she moaned loudly and her walls tightened. i knew she was going to cum... she panted softly and slowly. i pushed into her a little faster and i groaned.

"oh carlisle..." she whispered, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, making a deeper angle for me. it felt moaned louder at the new angle and i panted.

"bella you're so tight..." i whispered and she bit her lip.

"oh god carlisle... it's coming... i can feel it!" she said and i pushed into her even faster. i didn't want to go to hard because of what happened to her before...

"oh god bella it's coming!" i said and we both screamed. we both came at the same time. we both rested on the bed. i pulled out of her gently and she sighed contently. we both got off the bed and rinsed ourselves in the shower. i changed our bedding, and we laid next to each other. she smiled at me and i smiled back at her.

"wow...carlisle that was...amazing..." she whispered to me in my ear, while caressing around my manhood. i groaned softly at the feeling because i have never been touched like this before.

"and so are you my love..." i whispered and she gently wrapped her hand around my shaft. she massaged my sac with her other hand i groaned louder. "bella...oh that feels...oh yes..." i whispered. she was caressing and massaging me. i was groaning like an idiot.

"carlisle... i want to eat you up." she purred sexily to me and i smiled. she squeezed me and gripped the sheet. she laid me on my back, and she laaid so her head was right near my manhood. _oh god...she's going to give me a blowjob..._ i thought, and i thought right. she gently sucked my shaft and massaged my sace, causing me to groan loudly.

"b-be-bella..." i said, gently bucking my hips while she sucked. oh god this felt so good...

"yes my love?" she said, crawling up my chest.

"it's late my love... we should sleep."

"alright carlisle... but we finish in the morning" she whispered her last words after my name. we smiled and i pecked her lips goodnight. we ended up falling asleep fast, and we were both still naked...


	7. the wedding beautiful

the wedding

Carlisle POV

today was me and bella's wedding... it seemed fast, but everything was perfect. bella keeps saying she's pregnant, but we don't know for sure yet. i hope she is... she'd be a great mother. i was talking to my dad.

"son i think this is a great idea... but where is her father?" my father himself asked and i bit my lip

"her parents passed away... and she wanted you to take her down the isle." i said and my day was about to break down in tears and i knew it.

"wow... really?" he asked and i nodded. he walked off to find my bella, and the music started to play. i stood at my place at the altar, and the first two couples walked down the isle. the third couple was replaced by edward instead of my dad. and then the music changed. it was the bridal music. everyone stood up to watch bella come down the isle. the doors opened, and my dad came through the doors with an angel. bella looked beautiful.

her hair was curled, and she had part of it in a bun. anything left was left curled and hanging. she had the earrings and necklace and shoes she showed me on her. she had bright red lipstick, and light blush and a deep silverish red eyeahadow. she looked beautiful... but her dress was what astounded me. her dress was a white dress. it was flowing and elegant, something that you'd see in the early 1800's. she had gloves that matched it. but the dress seemed so much like the present time. it had a silky look to it, but it looked like an older time dress. she had a blood red ribbon belt going across her waist and she looked absolutely beautiful... she came up to the altar, and stood in front of me, my dad taking his place next to my mom.

the preacher started to talk but i was too absorbed in to bella's beauty... i couldn't believe how nice she looked... she had to have spent alot, but it seemed so simple at the same time! it seemed like hours have gone by because my feet were starting to hurt from just standing here. and then bella spoke.

"carlisle i would like to say my vows first." oh it was time for vows. crap i hadn't written that out! i bit my lip and bella smiled. "carlisle, you're an amazing man. you healed my broken leg, you've helped methrough good times and bad. you certainly helped me last week after the fair... i was so scared during that fight and i know it wasn't a real fight, just a childish one... but you calmed me after. i love you more than you could ever imagine carly... and yes i used your nickname, but i love you so much... carly." she said and there were a few low laughs in the benches... i blushed when she used my nickname

"bella... i didn't get to prepare this very well because of work, and i know you understand. it seemed like we were moving to fast, and i thought you might think so too, but you didn't, and i was glad that you said yes. i loved you from the day i laid my eyes on you, and i know many people say that, but it really is true for us. and i promise, if you do end up being with child, i promise to do everything i can to save the baby if he or she has a medicinal problem, you know within my field. and i love you so much bella..." i said and she teared up.

she gently wiped her eyes with a tissue and the preacher continued. we looked into each other eyes, and i wanted to kiss my bella so much... she looked beautiful, and i needed her touch. she looked at me and winked. she knew what we were going to do after the wedding.

"you may now exchange rings." the preacher said, and jasper came over with our rings. gold bands, that each were engraved with an 'i love you baby' in the inside of the band.

"i love you..." bella whispered, and she gently slipped the ring on my finger.

"and i love you." i said loud enough for everyone to hear, and everyone 'awww'ed for us. i slipped her ring on and i leant down to kiss her. the preacher cleared his throat and i moved away. there were a few chuckles from the audience but that's alright. we're in love!

"do you, carlisle anthony cullen, take, isabella marie swan,to be your trusted and lovely wife?"

"i do." i responded to the preacher.

"and do you, isabella marie swan, take, carlisle anthony cullen, to be your handsome husband?"

"oh i definately do..." she said and we smiled. the preacher finished everything i believe, and then the best release ever was said.

"i now pronounce you husband and wife. you may now kiss the bride." the preacher said and we smiled. i kissed her, pulling her closer to my body. she kissed me back, and everyone cheered. we pulled away and i nuzzled her nose with mine. we walked back down the isle, and all my family and bella's friends came back to the reception at our house.

we said our congrats, and my we had many good congradulations from people. though, the one from jasper was funny and odd.

"congrats you two, for the love here today. we all know, it shall be a healthy marriage." he said, and everyone raised there glass with an 'amen' from everyone. "there might be some fights, but definately, and always, a lot of sex. that's what marriage is. love, family, friends, and making love to each other. congrats guys." jasper finished off and we all laughed and cheered. it was odd like i said, but it fit perfectly. at the reception, we ate first, with cake. the cake came out exactly like we wanted it. it was amazing. we both cut the cake, with of course a picture taken by our photographer. we all dug in and ate our cake. i fed bella her first bite, and she fed me mine. of course, me knowing bella, she tapped my nose and frosting from our name was on my nose. we all laughed and ate. then came the dances. me and bella danced first. the slow song put on, was "i'll make love to you" from Boyz 2 Men. it was one of bella's favorite songs. we smiled and i gently wrapped my arms around her waist. she blushed lightly and i slid my hands lower just to tease her. she wrapped her arms around my neck slightly.

"i love you carlisle cullen." she whispered and i gently kissed her. pictures were taken and i heard soft 'awwwws' from the crowd.

"and i love you bella _cullen._" she smiled at me and i gently kissed her forehead. we swayed side to side.

"i'm sure you're curious about our honeymoon my love" i whispered in her ear, as she laid her head against my chest.

"my love... as long as i am with you, i am perfectly content as that." she said and i chuckled softly. she rubbed my groin with her knee with no one noticing it either. i groaned into her ear and she giggled softly.

"after my handsome husband, we are going to our room, and i am seducing you." she said seductively and i growled in her ear low

"bella you seduce me by just being you. you're too beautiful." i whispered in her ear, and she giggled softly. the song ended and i kissed her gently. she kissed me back and she pressed her body against mine. i groaned softly and there was low laughter in our audience. someone cleared their throat next to us, and we pulled away. i blushed and so did bella. it was our father. her step father of course.

"may i?" he asked gently taking bella's hand from mine. we smiled and she nodded.

"sorry about...um, that." she said and i went off to dance with my mother. bella out her hands on my father's shoulders, and he put his hands on her sides, not wanting to scare her. she smiled and one and after another slow songs shot out. during the second dance thoug, i heard my dad and bella talking.

"bella, carlisle told me about your parents... i'm very sorry bella... i didn't know. that's why we had to find someone to replace me on the grooms' side stand.

"it's ok mr. cullen. everyone goes through it... it was just that i found out the hard way, and no one had told me..."

"i know it's hard isabella... but i'm sure, and 100% positive, that carlisle, and our entire family will take of you, my daughter. my babygirl. my princess." my father said, and bella and i teared up.

"thank You for taking me in as a family mr. cullen... or should i say daddy." bella said, and i wanted to run over to her and kiss her all over. they hugged each other, and the song ended. everyone clapped and cheered.

"before everyone leaves, we need to do thetraditionals!" i yelled and everyone gathered around us, giving us enough space and them a view to see me take off the garter. she sat in the chair, and pulled her dress up for everyone to see. people started whistle and she blushed the deepest and most beautiful blush i have ever seen.

"and now." i announced, and i bent down. i kissed up her thigh and she moaned softly, and bit her lip quickly. i pulled off the garter with my teeth. everyone was hollaring "woo woo!" and whistling. bella blushed so deep red, she was almost redder than her garter. i pulled it off completely, and flung it at edward. he caught it and blushed. a man came up behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. edward smiled. _hmmm.. must be his boyfriend... i know bella said that he was gay._

"carlisle cullen!" bella whispered and pulled her dress down. i chuckled.

"they are beautiful legs bella." i whispered and she chuckled. she threw the bouquet of flowers, and alice caught it. we smiled, and everyone had to leave. it was 10:00 anyways. people helped us pickup first except bella. bella went to change into something different, of course putting her dress on our bed. she came back and we got everything cleaned up...

"i love you carlisle..." she said after we cleaned up and everyone left.

"and i love you bella..." i said softly, and we ran upstairs. and that was the best time ever...


	8. it's a girl!

*8 months later.*

Bella POV

well, my feet ached. i was pregnant. yes, i was 8 and a half months pregnant. i was glad though... it was carlisle's child, and we both got married 8 months ago. i was making our dinner, listening to "it happens" by sugarland. sugarland was one of my favorite bands. this was my favorite song by sugarland though. i didn't hear carlisle come in, but i jumped when i felt hands on my hips, and lips on my neck. i was moving my hips side to side, and he copied me as well.

"hello beautiful. how was your day?" i asked him and i felt a smile dance across his lips.

"i had a slow day, but an amazing day. i was all ready to come home to you. say, what are you making for us for dinner?" he asked me, rubbing my belly under my shirt.

"i am making chicken. that has cheese, and ham inside. it's cooking in the oven now, and i'm making us a spinach and artichoke dip for after. the chips are in the cupboard if you could grab that. and i also have some potato wedges cooking as well my love, because i know how much you love them."

"my love you're doing way too much. let me take over from here." he said, and he took the stuff from my hands. i pouted and he nipped my lip. i giggled and he gently sat me down on a chair in the kitchen, so he could finish. the oven dinged so i stood up.

"let me get these." i said and he blocked my way.

"no my love." he said and he opened the oven with me stepping out of the way. i smiled at him and he took the food out setting it on potholders on the oven. he stirred the dip i was making, moving his hips along with the music. i gently wrapped my arms around his waist, and he finished the dip. he made us both plates, setting them on the table.

"thank you carlisle." i said and he pecked my lips gently.

"anytime my beautiful." he said licking his fingers from the dip. i giggled and he 'mmm'ed in satisfaction.

"good?"

"yes very good bella. so this is just cheese, artichoke, and spinach?"

"yeah. it's my favorite on scoop chips. mmmm... mm." we laughed and then we ate our dinner. i held my stomach while i ate, because i started to feel funny.

"are you ok bella?" carlisle asked me and i shook my head.

"the baby is coming... i can feel it!" i said and he came over to me.

"ok, we'll get the diaper bag, and your bag and everything we need bella alright?"

"yes carlisle." i said and i stood up. all of a sudden it felt like i peed my pants and then it happened. i got a big contraction and i yelped.

"love?" he yelled, running into the kitchen. "oh god you're water broke!" he said and i nodded.

"shh it's ok. let's just drive off to the hospital." i said and he nodded. he took my hand and we quickly left.

5 hours of labor later

"it's a girl!" carlisle said and he held my hand, as a nurse took my baby away. i smiled weakly at him and he gently kissed my nose.

"i want to hold her..." i whispered.

"bella, i want you to get some sleep. you're exhausted and you definately need it." he said humming a lullabye and i had quickly fell asleep...

Carlisle POV

the baby was beautiful. she brownish blonde hair on the top of her head. she had big round eyes like mine and a round face. she was very tiny though. she was 6 pounds and 5 ounces, but we could still go home with her. i could tell she was going to be a beautiful baby... she plump little lips, like bella's, and a button nose. she was adorable... nurse jeniffer came back in with our baby.

"hello jeniffer." i said and she smiled.

"she's doing great the little bugga, but we need to put a name on the certificate." she said and i smiled, gently taking our baby. we already had a name for her. we picked out a name for a boy, and a girl.

"anna louise cullen." i said and jeniffer smiled and so did anna.

"that's a beautiful name mr. cullen." she said and i chuckled.

"just like her and her mother." i said and jeniffer walked off. after she left, my mom and dad came in.

"hi mom and dad... come see our little anna louise." i said and they came right over.

"oh my... carlisle she's adorable... can i hold her please?" my mother asked and i nodded. i gently handed her anna louise and she cooed at her. bella stirred slightly at my side so i began to hum my lullabye that i was humming before and she fell right asleep again.

"son she's a beauty. she has both of your hair colors, which is nice." my dad said and i smiled

"thank you dad. bella's happy too. she's probably hungry to... hmm... oh! i packed a bottle in the diaper bag. dad could you get it?" i stated. i was sort of stuck. bella was curled up against me holding onto my waist.

"sure." my dad said and he went and grabbed the diaper bag. anna started to fuss so i got her bottle out.

"mom i'm going to need her back please. as the parent i get to feed her first!" i said and my parents laughed quietly. my mother carefully handed me anna and i put the bottle by her mouth. she took the bottle and she sucked on it.

"she's so beautiful..." i said and my parents spoke up.

"we're going to leave you three alone alright?" they said in unison and i nodded. my parents left and here i was. next to bella, and holding anna louise, feeding her, her formula. my parents were definately right. anna louise is a beauty.

"hello our little anna louise." i whispered and anna curled her fingers around mine. she has tiny hands... bella started too wake up and i realized she's been sleeping for about an hour. wow... time went by fast.

"carlisle..." she whispered and i smiled. she sat up in her bed and she saw anna.

"hi bella... this is our little anna louise."

"the name we picked out was anna louise, and it fits her perfectly." bella said and she wanted to feed her. "may i?" she asked me and i knew what she meant. she undid her clothes to reveal her full breasts and i stared. she covered up her right one and took anna louise. bella put her under her breast.

"you feeling ok?" i asked and she nodded.

"ouch!" she said

"what my love? are you ok?" i asked quickly thinking of things that could be wrong.

"no i'm fine... anna bit my nipple..." bella said, adjusting anna under her breast.

"oh." i said. i chuckled softly and bella smiled. anna louise had her hand on bella's breast, feeling her mother. i smiled too and then everything seemed to move fast after she was born. from the hospital, to back home in an hour. wow.


	9. teacherstudent fun

**this one is going to be the last. my next story is another em and rose lemon. read and review please and i hope you guys really liked this story:)**

Carlisle POV

we were home, and anna was sleeping. it was 10:00 at night. we put her in her crib for her to sleep, and we went to bed as well. but we stayed up for a little while longer, laying in our bed.

"bella i love you..."

i whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"and i love you carlisle..." she whispered seductively and i knew she was wanting me for tonight.

"bella are you trying to tell me that you want me tonight?" i whispered seductively in her ear. she nodded and i smiled.

"carlisle you monster..." she purred and she rubbed my manhood with her hand. i groaned and she turned me over so i was under her and she hovered over me.

"isabella you naughty student you." i said and she grinned. she knew i wanted to do teacher and student. teacher and student was when i was the teacher punishing bella, who'd be the student.

"today, i'm the teacher, because i'm still a little bit sore from having our angel..." she said and i smiled.

"of course mrs. cullen." i said and she giggled, smacking me between my legs "gah!" i whisper-yelled. i didn't want to wake anna louise. she giggled and got off of me.

"and we change my student." she said and she grabbed some clothes from the closet and ran into our bathroom. i decided to change out here.

"hmmm..." i said in thinking of what to wear. i decided to wear dark blue jeans, and i ripped them at the knees, and thighs. i didn't wear and boxers because bella loves that. i wore a very tight black shirt that showed every muscle in my body. i finished and sat on the bed, realizing i had a little bit of a hard on.

"are you done?" she asked and chuckled

"yes teacher." i said and she came out of the bathroom, giving me an instant hard on. it hurt now and i moved my hips a little to get in a more comfortable postion. bella notcied this and she grinned. she was wearing a white blouse with a lacy red push up bra. she had the top two buttons down so i could see her cleavage. i tried to calm myself down in my pants but it wasn't working. she wore a tight black mini skirt that ended just under her nice, firm butt. _carlisle get a hold of yourself! oh who am i kidding i can't... she's so sexy... ouch! it hurts really bad because it's so tight... maybe if i.._ and bella pushed me to the pole in our room. it was a dance pole that was with the house. _wierdos..._

"bella what are doing?" i asked in a strained tone. she nipped my lip and pushed her hips against mine hard.

"somebody's been a naughty student. i can feel it." she whispered in my ear. she giggled and hand cuffed me, pushing me down the pole. her waist was level with my mouth and i wanted her so badly now.

"bella please tell me...it kills!" i whispered slightly yelled though. she smiled and bent down so chest was right in my face. god she has perfect breasts... she shook her body right in my face and i bit my lip.

"now... you my little student, have been a very naughty little boy... and i'm going to whip you out of it." she whispered the last few words from whip and on. oh god... she was going to paddle me. she uncuffed me and pushed me to our bed. i sat on our bed and she walked over. oh god she was wearing heels...

"bella you're a tease..." i whispered and she put me in the dog position. she had me on my hands and knees.

"that's mrs. cullen to you carlisle." she whispered in my ear.

"yes mrs. c-cullen..." i stuttered. she was unbelievably sexy. she pulled my jeans down and gasped.

"mr. cullen where are your boxers! school rules .." she said hitting hard on my right cheek making me hiss. it stung. badly.

"i-i ne-needed so-some fre-fresh a-air..."

"did that hurt too much my dear student?" i nodded. "do you like the pain?" i shook my head no and she grinned. "maybe i should let you off with a warning." she said, knowing i didn't want this to stop.

"no i deserve t-this mrs. cullen. i was a bad boy." i said and i rubbed my butt. it still really hurt.

"alright... but a different punishment. only so you don't have as much pain. my dear little student." i nodded vigoriously and she flipped me over so i was laying on my back. she hand cuffed me to the bed posts and i whimpered slightly.

"are you sure about this mrs. cullen?" i asked and she giggled crawling her hands up my leg. she nodded and smiled at me.

"mr. cullen, do you enjoy this? me doing this to you? do you like me teasing you and touching you in places a teacher shouldn't be touching a student?" she whispered in my ear and she circled her fingers around my penis. i groaned in response and she smiled. "good." she said and she moved her body down mine, brushing her chest along me too. i was in for the best punishment in the world.

"mrs. cullen you're a naughty teacher..."

"oh i know my little student. i know." she said and i smiled. and then it turned into a face of pleasure and wanting a release. she massaged my groin sac and all and oh my god it was amazing...

"be- i mean mrs. cullen... pl-please..." i whispered and she smiled. i panted loudly and i really needed to touch her but i couldn't. she started to suck on my penis and i gasped.

"are you enjoying this mr. cullen?" she whispered. i nodded slightly and she began sucking on my shaft again. i groaned loudly and then i bit my lip. i didn't want to wake up anna louise.

"mrs. cullen please! oh god it's coming! already it's com-" and i screamed into a pillow. i just came into my wife's mouth. she lapped up all the juices and cleaned me.

"feel better?" she whispered in my ear. i only nodded because my words would fail me. she smiled. i looked over at the alarm clock and it was 11:00. bella took her clothes off. "very uncomfortable clothing..." she whispered and i took my shirt off. we both laid naked in our bed. anna louise started to fuss so bella got up, and fed her naked. god that turned me on, but bella just had our baby so we wouldn't tonight... but we have the rest of our lives...

THE END


End file.
